Marble
Content Author: TheDarkMaster "Nothing is more wonderful than being suckled." Marble is a Lacta Bovine who lives on the Farm with Whitney, primarily because the farm's milkers help her restrain her instinctive desire to nurse other creatures on her milk. Marble is a gentle soul described as resembling a pretty woman who is over six feet tall, with long brown hair, HH-cup breasts full of milk, dark brown fur covering her legs from mid-thighs to ankles, cloven hooves in place of feet, cow-like ears where her own ears should be, and a short pair of cow's horns atop her head. She is muscular, and incredibly strong and tough, but she doesn't look as muscular as she really is because she has a padding of fat across her body. Encounter line Marble may only be encountered through the "Explore" or "Work" option while at the Farm. The Champion first encounters Marble when Whitney explains that she has been overusing the milker recently and could use a gentler touch. Upon finding Marble, the Hero has the option to milk her breasts by caressing them, suckle the milk from her breasts, or try and rape her. Simply caressing her will result an increase of relationship with the character. Suckling causes her to develop a higher relationship with the character, but also causes the Champion to begin developing milk addiction. Also, Marble will try to pick the Hero up if they are short, and will suckle if they allow her to. Attempting to rape her fails if the Hero's strength is under 80, angers her and she will no longer have anything to do with them. If the Champion's strength is 80+, they will be able to rape her before she beats them down. Returning to the Farm will give the option to avoid Marble. If the Champion chooses to not avoid her, they can fight her. Her combat hit points are 190. If they win, they take her large hammer but do not rape her, and do not encounter her again. If they do rape her, a furious Whitney will arrive to kick you out, losing access to the Farm. Once Marble has been met, she can be encountered regularly on the Farm, either going to the milker, in her room and willing to talk (which increases the Champion's Intelligence) (if her Affection has been raised to 60 or higher, Marble will offer them sex afterwards), doing some weeding (which earns the Hero a bottle of Marble's Milk, plus they gain Speed), or moving some produce (which earns the Champion a bottle of Marble's milk, plus they gain Strength for helping her out). If they build up a good relationship with Marble (which can be raised by helping her out on the Farm), she will eventually offer them a chance to suckle from her (there is no relationship build-up needed to suckle if the Champion is short enough), which sometimes results in having sex with her if her Affection has been raised to a high level. Marble's milk addiction If the Champion drinks too much of Marble's milk, then they become addicted to it; if they go too long without drinking it, they will experience a decrease in Strength and Toughness as they go into withdrawal. If they 'tough it out', eventually they will get over being addicted, but if they keep drinking Marble's milk, they will become dependent upon it for survival. Only drinking milk from Marble's breasts triggers addiction; drinking the bottles of Marble's milk can intensify addiction, but it cannot be started until and unless they suckle from Marble directly at some point. When they first realize they are addicted, Marble uncertainly asks if they want to keep drinking milk. If they do, they can progress down the path of addiction. If they refuse, explaining that they can't grow to depend on her milk, Marble will burst into tears, sobbing that she didn't know this would happen and that she had always thought she was special, but she's just another corrupt creature, like everything else in this wretched world. Giving the Hero one last embrace and begging them to forgive her, she will run away from Whitney's farm, though she will eventually return. (Note: If you say "No" to Marble you will gain +5 Corruption) When the Champion visits Marble whilst in withdrawal after having told her they don't want to be addicted to her milk, they will find her pouring out her milk, disgusted with herself for being a "monster". The Hero can choose to comfort her over this, or blame her. If they comfort her, Marble will be grateful, and when they next meet her, she will either be in her room researching the effects of addiction to cow-girl milk, or wanting to give them a bottle of milk, telling them to wish they had never tasted it before and then dump it on the ground. In the former case, she will beg the Champion to continue resisting their addiction (doing as she says lowers addiction, giving in increases affection and slightly increases addiction). In the latter case, the player can do as she says, refuse to say such things because they would hurt her, or beg her not to waste the milk in such a fashion. Refusing to hurt her in such a manner improves your relationship with Marble. Doing as she says will help decrease addiction, but will hurt Marble. Begging her not to waste it has no effect on either addiction or affection. If they blame Marble, her Affection score is reset to zero, addiction reduced by 15, and while her basic actions will be the same as if they had comforted her, the details will be modified due to her lowered liking of the Champion. While having given in to being addicted, they learn they cannot drink milk from Marble's breasts if she does not wish them to. Eventually, she may test this by offering the Champion a bottle of milk; if they drink it, she will note that this means that they only need her permission to take milk directly from her, bottled milk can still be drunk at will. If they do not drink it, then they will give it back to Marble, much to her surprise, and tell her that they prefer to drink from her breasts. She will turn down feeding them this time, and the Hero will notice their addiction has gone down a little. When the Champion sees Marble while addicted and having reached a state where a "fresh dose" is needed, Marble will offer them a chance to help her with her chores for milk. The Hero can tell her that they will help her, but only for her and not the milk (increases relationship with Marble), admit outright that they'll do so for the milk (lowers affection), or angrily refuse (lowers addiction, decreases relationship with Marble due to upsetting her). If they visit Marble while not needing to take more of her milk, it will increase relationship with her. If relationship with Marble is high enough, there is a chance when visiting her that she will simply offer to let the Champion suckle from her leading to sex. Eventually, an addicted Champion who continues to give in to their addiction becomes fatally addicted to Marble's milk, represented by the "Marble's Milk" Perk. When this happens, they need to feed on Marble's milk at least once a day or they will die from withdrawal, though the constant drinking does provide the player with increased Strength and Toughness. When this happens, two possible events are triggered, depending on Marble's Affection for the player: If Affection is low, a Bad End is triggered in which Marble keeps the player as a kind of slave-mate, having children with them and being determined to keep them from harm, but refusing to let them leave the farm. If Affection is high, Marble will move into the player's camp and become a Follower, feeding the player her milk each day, which gives them a permanent boost to Strength and Toughness but raises their Corruption at the start of each day. When the player has seen Marble enough times while resisting addiction to her milk, the player will rest and wake up refreshed, realizing that they are no longer addicted to her milk. The now free from addiction player will rush to see Marble and tell her. What happens next depends on Marble's Affection score: If her Affection score is low, most easily acquired if the player, after pronouncing they do not want to be addicted, only comes to see Marble when they are in withdrawal and only chooses actions that lower addiction alone, then she is gone. The player will find a note from Marble, explaining how her research has revealed the dark truths of her race (in-essence, an in-game version of the Lacta Bovine codex) and she cannot bear to be around the player any more, not while she knows that she is a corrupted being whose race uses addictive milk to perpetuate itself. She will not appear to the player again, and has left the farm forever. If her Affection score is high, she will seem relieved and state that she's glad the player doesn't need her anymore and no one will care if she disappears. The player will then stop her and tell her their feelings for her, saying that he/she cares and doesn't want her to go away. A new sex scene will follow to match with their affections for each other and afterward she requests to move into your camp with the player. The player will hesitate and at first resist the idea before finally giving in. The player will now have the "Marble Resistance" Perk, representing that they are aware of how to avoid the addictive qualities of Marble's milk. This means that they can safely use Marble's Milk as a healing item, but they will not suckle from Marble's breasts, lest they get addicted by exposure to the more potent milk, and thus they cannot give her Lactaid. Camp lover Marble will occasionally forage for items for the player to receive, randomly offering up a suit of Leather Armor, a Vitality Tincture or a bottle of LaBova. Marble, once she starts living at your camp, can also be given several items: Lactaid is only usable by a purified Marble or if the player succumbed to addiction; it will increase the abundance and power of her milk for one time only. Ovi Elixer will make her pregnant with eggs, the color of which is randomly decided. Eggs take about 4–5 days to be produced if not accelerated by extra doses. Marble will refuse an Incubi Draft unless it has been purified, but if it has been, then she will drink it, sprout a seven inch long, two inch thick penis. If Marble has grown a penis, then she will take a pink egg, which will remove it, and do so quite happily. It's unknown if pink eggs also raise her fertility. The player can approach Marble at any time to ask her for a bottle of Marble's Milk. If they are aroused sufficiently (Lust 38 or more), they can make love to her, receiving a boob job from the Lacta Bovine. They can also choose to talk to her, in which case she will point the player towards the main storyline. Marble has her own invisible Lust score, which will rise and fall seemingly at random. If it grows high enough during the day, Marble will approach the player and ask them to help her find some relief. The resultant scenes vary, depending on the respective genders of the two and the player's own lust score. For example, if the player has low Lust and is male, while Marble is high Lust and is a hermaphrodite, then she will ask the player to give her a blowjob - the only time that she will use her male sexual organ if the player is not female or a hermaphrodite. When the player goes to sleep at night, Marble will approach them for sex if her Lust is high enough; this is the only time she engages in genital-to-genital intercourse. This enables her to have children with the Champion. However, she can only have the player's children if she has either addicted them to her milk or she has been purified; one method by which the corruption of Lacta Bovines manifests itself is that their bodies only become receptive to seed from males they have enslaved with their milk. However, if Marble is turned into a hermaphrodite by giving her a purified Incubus Draft, she can impregnate a female or hermaphrodite player, regardless of her purity level or if they are addicted or resistant to her. Marble will start building a nursery for her children when she becomes pregnant, or when the Player Character's pregnancy reaches a certain phase. If the Player Character gives birth before Marble finishes the nursery, the baby will wander off and Marble will scold the Player Character. If the nursery has been finished, Marble will assist with the birth. Marble's children, whether born by her or the player, are always Lacta Bovines and will not become addicted to Marble's Milk. If Marble has drunk a purified Incubus draft, then that trait is not passed on to them. It takes an estimated 30 days for Marble to give birth, assuming no Ovi Elixer is given to her. The player can also play with any children that they have with Marble, which goes from one of your daughters playing champion, to gathering spices for Marble, to watching them carve wood, to taking them to see their "Aunt Whitney". deciding to play with your children lowers corruption by 1. It is also possible to break up with Marble now. doing so sends her back to the farm and the player will never be able to get her back. more information about this, the consequences of it, what the talk levels for both the camp and farm are for and how to achieve that route, as well as Marble's Tel'Ader story are needed. Interaction with Others If the player returns to camp after recruiting Amily (or bringing in Marble after Amily is in the camp), a minor confrontation occurs between the three of you. You may stay silent, in which case Marble will leave the camp permanently, choose the "Pimp" option (and tell them both it is not a joke), in which case not only will both Marble and Amily leave the player, but they will also take all of his or her belongings, including gems, and leave the player with only a set of comfortable clothes, or, finally, the player may (with high enough intelligence - likely 50) choose to explain him/herself, causing them both to reconcile their differences and stay together with you. If the player returns to camp after recruiting Izma (or bringing in Marble after Izma is in the camp), the PC and Marble will discuss about the tigershark as a member of the camp and about Izmabeing a "corrupt monster". Marble will begrudgingly accept Izma before marching off. When the player returns to Izma, you'll explain your addiction to Marble's Milk in which she responds to her turning you "the perfect Alpha" into a "Weak addict". The two do not seem like they'll get along. If the player is in a sexual relationship with Urta, she will mention that one of her patrols found the PC's camp - and Marble - and ask the PC if they are in a relationship with her. The PC can be honest (which will set Urta's "relationship" back but she can eventually be courted into being "Lover Urta" and accept the polygamous relationship) or lie/refuse to answer (which will make Urta suspicious; she will keep having sex with the PC, but she won't ever become "Lover Urta"). Purification Quest Only the purified route has been implemented so far. References for a corrupt route can be found in the code, but at the moment it's uncertain, when or if it will ever get completed. The quest includes the use of [LaBova; Purified LaBova is involved in curing Marble of Corruption, while ProBova causes her to become more corrupt. The quest will end when Marble has either been purified (Corruption removed entirely) or corrupted (Corruption raised to 100). At the moment the player can turn her into a full lacta bova by giving her ProBova, which will give her quad nipples and minotaur legs. However, this does not affect her corruption score. If the player acquires Marble as a follower while choosing to break away from addiction, Marble will grow dissatisfied with her inability to nurse her lover, despite her instincts to do so, and possibly also disapproving of the addictive influence of her milk. Studying her race in further detail, she asks the champion to help her find a way to purify herself, establishing that removing her corruption will remove the addictive qualities of her milk. After this, the gifts she gives to the player will involve LaBova which can be purified by Rathazul. If the PC gives a purified LaBova to Marble afterwards, it procs the quest. The first dose purifies her slightly and decreases her breast size, and the second has no effect, which prompts Marble to suggest if Rathazul can find some more effective way to help her. Through the analysis of Marble's milk (it is given to him in a cutscene, not as an item) he concludes that he'd require some of her relative's milk in order to make an effective purifying concoction. After this, Marble says she can go seek out one of them and upon the player's decision (which can be held off by choosing Stay instead of Go) she leaves for the mountains. The time for her to come back can come off as extremely long, due to the fact that when she comes back is not determined by the hours or days that have passed, but the number of actionsperformed by the player (ie. seeing Urta for an hour gives as much progress as waiting once for 4 hours). Marble comes back with her sister, Clara, accompanying her. Clara teases the player and after visiting Whitney's Farm to milk herself gives Rathazul her milk. She offers to make some tea and the player invites his or her companions to have some as well, though the only ones that decide to do so are Amily, Jojo, Isabella, Kiha, and Helia. Spoiler: Depending on their intelligence score, the PC notices that Clara drugs the tea, so he or she can decide to either Drink It, Don't Drink It or Call Clara Out. The first option results in the player waking up with Clara nursing them, which gives a decision whether to Fight Clara or Submit to her. The latter option results in a Bad End. Don't Drink, starts a fight, as with the drink > fight choice, albeit without an increase in Lust and Fatigue. Clara isn't a particularly hard opponent due to just being level 5 and having low lust resistance. Losing to her results in another Bad End. Winning leads to Marble wanting to punish her sister (the same as Call Her Out) which can either result in Clara getting spanked, Marble calming down or a choice of a couple sex scenes. Choosing the Call Clara Out option with Amily, Isabella, Jojo, Kiha, and Helia in camp will cause them to attack and defeat Clara, bypassing the fight with her. Before and afterwards, a few lengthy scenes progress with Clara motive ranting, Marble despairing over her race's corruption and finally getting herself (and possibly her children) purified. This results in her breasts getting smaller. Then the player can decide whether to Purify or not to Purify Clara, and whether he or she wants to let her go or keep her in a cage. Neither of those choices have an impact as of yet (0.8.8). After this, the quest finally comes to an end and the player is rewarded with 500 XP. As an effect of this quest, Marble's breasts are smaller (DD), but they can be increased to G cup, HH cup breasts and then J cup melons using Purified Succubi Milk. When Marble is at J cup melon size, she refuses to take any more. Her preferred size is HH-cup, which can be achieved back using a Reducto on her J cup melons. Once purified, Marble will start warning you about your corruption if it reaches 50, then leave camp if it reaches 60 or you get a corrupt follower like corrupt Jojo or corrupt Amily. If you drop back at 40 corruption and remove any corrupt followers from your camp she will come back. (As of version 0.8.8, Marble only seems to care about the PC's corruption. All the weird stuff going on in the camp does not seem to affect her.)' ' (As of version 9.2, possible earlier, Marble can father or give birth to male children. The first time giving birth to a son, she will comment that she never expected to conceive a son until this point.) Trivia According to the writer, when the Purification Quest has been implemented, Marble will be able to suckle from a lactating PC. Having sex with a PC whose Corruption level is higher than her own will increase her Corruption. Marble is actually only 12 years old (Lacta Bovines reaching physical and mental adulthood in six years), Marble is the daughter of a Lacta Bovine named Hana and her addicted dog-morph lover Roland, Marble is the eldest of three cowgirl siblings the others being Ophelia and Clara, Marble has had three failed relationships with a dog-morph, a Minotaur and an Imp before meeting the PC, and Marble has only been on the farm—having moved in a month after finding it—for a year. It was originally planned that Marble would commit suicide if the PC was able to resist her milk and had low to no affection with her. The PC would find her rotting corpse face down in the Lake. This idea was scrapped because it was "making Fen's dick sad". If the player have Amily or Izma recuited as a lover, the scene which trigger when they meet each other will lower Marble's Affection even if both girls stay with you. Disabling Sex with her (for awhile), though other functions remain the same.